Parle-moi
by woloopie
Summary: Mathieu dépérit, le Patron n'aime pas ça. Alors il reste là pour lui.


Bonjour tout le monde. C'est bizarre de revenir par ici. Mais je viens de retrouver ce petit OS dans mes documents, il date de 2016 voire 2015 et je le trouvais pas trop trop dégueu alors je voulais le partager parce que ce site et ce fandom me manque. Mais aussi, et surtout, parce que j'ai une fiction qui est prête. Pas sur ce fandom, sur celui d'Harry Potter (eh oui, pardon :3). Elle est finie, elle est corrigée. Elle est plus grande que ce que j'ai jamais pu faire auparavant. Et elle arrive bientôt.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Je lui apporte une nouvelle tasse de café que je lui agite sous le nez pour détourner son attention de l'ordinateur.

Mathieu s'arrête en plein milieu du montage pour s'emparer du mug et le descendre en une seule fois. Il m'adresse un sourire reconnaissant avant de replacer son visage pâle face à l'écran qui illumine ses cernes violets.

-Mathieu ?

-Mmh ?

-Prends une pause.

-Mmh.

-Maintenant. , ordonné-je.

Je claque plus que je ne pose la tasse sur le bureau avant de passer quelques doigts dans la nuque de l'homme dans le fauteuil noir.

-Allez…

J'investis d'office la souris pour enregistrer le travail en cours, impatient.

-Tu fais chier Patron.

-T'as besoin de te reposer. , répliqué-je.

Il lève ses yeux rougis de fatigue vers moi en faisant la moue. Je lui présente ma main en une invitation silencieuse pour qu'il me suive. Il accepte en soufflant de mauvaise grâce. Pendant notre traversée du salon jusqu'au balcon, il me marmonne qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour mes conneries, tout en unissant ses doigts aux miens.

J'ouvre la porte fenêtre d'une main, m'assois par terre en entraînant Mathieu dans mon mouvement avant de sortir mon paquet de clopes dans lequel il se sert sans rien me demander. Je ne proteste pas, ne faisant qu'esquisser un sourire avant de délier ma main de la sienne pour lui tendre mon briquet. Il se penche jusqu'à la flamme pour allumer le bout de la cigarette, nos regards s'accrochent un instant puis il se renfonce dans l'ombre, loin du rayon de lumière provenant du salon.

J'allume à mon tour une cigarette et nos fumées se mélangent dans le noir.

-Tu te tues à la tâche gamin.

-Mais ça vaut le coup.

-Tu parles du résultat final ou du fait que ça te permet d'oublier deux-trois trucs ?

-On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ce soir Patron ?

-Non ça peut attendre demain matin.

Son soupir oscille entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

-Ok, quel est le problème selon toi ? , cède-t-il.

-Depuis la fin de ta liaison avec Axolot, tu t'autorises plus rien.

-Comme de me faire sauter par toi par exemple ?

Je souris.

-Par exemple.

Ses mots virevoltent avec la fumée quand il reprend :

-Pas l'envie qui manque. J'ai juste pas le temps. , explique-t-il en pointant du doigt l'intérieur de l'appartement ou plutôt le décor de l'émission, la caméra qui attend encore d'être rangée et l'ordinateur où le logiciel de montage doit encore être en train de tourner.

-T'as le temps que tu te donnes Math'.

-Ooh, Monsieur se fait poète ? , me raille-t-il.

-Ferme-la. , grogné-je. Tu fais juste preuve de mauvaise volonté pour passer au-dessus d'une petite rupture que tu as initiée en plus de ça.

-Il me trompait. , claque Mathieu.

-Evidemment.

-Comment ça « évidemment » ?

-Non seulement il y avait de la distance mais en plus de ça, il se servait de toi pour attirer l'attention de François. Et ça a marché, la preuve.

-Fin psychologue, il manque plus que le tact.

-C'est pas dans ma nature, tu le sais.

-Au mois on sait où on va avec toi. , souffle-t-il.

Nous jetons d'un même mouvement nos mégots dans la rue et quelqu'un en bas nous insulte. Je porte la main à mon dos pour sortir le flingue que je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à enlever de ma ceinture mais Mathieu s'agenouille devant moi et pose une main sur mon bras pour m'en empêcher. Je grogne un peu pour la forme mais m'arrête bien vite quand je le vois sourire avec reconnaissance, les yeux brillants.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, ça m'excite.

-Tout t'excite en même temps.

-Surtout toi.

Il sourit vaguement et se relève en s'étirant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-'Faut que j'y retourne, merci pour la clope.

Je me relève à mon tour pour l'empêcher de passer. Il croise les bras d'un air agacé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

J'attrape sa taille d'une main experte. Il ne se dérobe pas et passe un main dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

-Tu dois te reposer Math'.

-Arrête…

-Je suis sérieux.

Ma deuxième main part jouer avec ses cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne, juste au-dessus de sa nuque. Un frisson coule le long de son dos à mon contact. Il fait mine de rien et me chambre :

-Ca va, y a encore de quoi s'accrocher ?

-Je sais pas, on peut tester si tu veux… , proposé-je, sous le charme de son sourire provocateur.

-Faudra que t'y ailles doucement, ça fait des mois que j'ai rien fait. , continue-t-il.

-Oh allons… Vraiment rien ? , ricané-je.

Il rougit légèrement au moment où le souvenir de notre douche ensemble doit lui remonter à l'esprit.

-T'étais pas en forme ce soir là.

Un brin insolent. L'œil malicieux. Sa main qui me pelote légèrement les fesses. Voilà le retour du Mathieu que j'aime.  
Je l'attire contre moi et il cale sa tête au creux de mon cou avec son souffle délicieusement brûlant.

-C'est bizarre à dire et à admettre mais ça fait du bien d'être dans tes bras Patron.

-Ca m'arrache la gueule de te le dire mais ça me fait plaisir aussi, gamin.

Ses lèvres rencontrent ma peau pour un baiser qui me donne envie de lui.

-Tu peux pas rester seul comme ça Mathieu.

-Tu m'incites toujours à coucher avec toi là ?

-Non.

-Ok, c'était juste pour être sûr.

Je le décoiffe en de longs et lascifs va-et-vient en humant l'odeur qui se dégage de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

-Tu peux pas t'empêcher de vivre juste parce qu'un mec t'a déçu. Tu peux pas faire taire ta douleur comme si c'était normal.

-C'est ce que tu fais toi. , marmonne-t-il dans mon cou.

-Ouais mais moi c'est pas pareil. Et surtout, tu n'es pas moi. Tu peux me parler quand ça va pas gamin.

-J'essaierai d'y penser.

-Non. Tu le feras. D'accord ?

Il m'enlace plus étroitement et je crois sentir sa bouche remuer un « d'accord » contre ma peau.

Je passe mes mains sous ses cuisses, il enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille tandis que je remonte mes mains pour le tenir fermement contre mon torse. J'ouvre et referme la porte-fenêtre comme je peux avant d'allonger sur le canapé avec un Mathieu à moitié endormi sous mes caresses farouchement accroché à moi.

Je le berce avec difficulté jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme pour de bon, totalement allongé sur moi, sa tête dans mon cou et ses bras m'enlaçant toujours.

* * *

Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose que ce petit et vieil OS mais c'est juste pour me réhabituer à venir ici. Prochaine publication, l'avant propos et le premier chapitre de "Un Instant". Avec au programme un personnage sur le chemin d'une reconstruction difficile, jusqu'à une certaine rencontre, très forte, qui va tout remettre en question.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça, de l'OS, où même de la fiction à venir. A bientôt. o/


End file.
